


Reassurance

by caprithebunny



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Chubby Bright, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, brash is honestly a softy you cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Bright inherited her curves and looks from her mother. While it took time for her to love herself and rid herself of her self-doubts, something hs stirred the old beasts in her mind. But, Brash makes sure she knows she is all he wants...





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by the lovely astromelia in the Demonheart server! (You should come and join us! It's a great community!)

Bright sighs as she looks out over the sprawling, cobblestone streets of Ravage. While it is a beautiful city, so much corruption and filth run through it that Bright hadn't been able to see that beauty since the first day she came here with Ari. She frowns as she watches two men argue in the light pouring from Bekka's Tavern's first floor windows. Given how it's pitch-black everywhere not illuminated by the lights of homes or the looming moon, she gives a guess that the two men are drunk. Shaking her head, she looks towards the port, shuffling around a bit on the window seat she is currently huddled on. The moon gives the black water an almost cone-shaped whiteness that cuts across the water, revealing a few jumping nocturnal fish. She watches them for a time, trying to keep her real thoughts at bay. 

 

It's not long before those thoughts win over. It only took her looking back towards her rented bed, and seeing Brash's sleeping form spread across his side of the bed. Then, some of her more... revealing thoughts came to her. It had taken her time to love herself, back in Feline. She received her mom's side of the family's body shape genes, giving her the curves most common in noblewomen rather than her poverty-stricken class. While that wouldn't have been so bad elsewhere, Feline was the exception; with most of the people being in poverty or low working class folk, she was near constantly surrounded by people... smaller than her. Her curves did more harm than good, what with so many people claiming they came from her family lying about their wealth. It took her until only a few years ago to truly stop listening to them and just enjoy who she is. And, leading up till now, that had actually been utterly true. 

 

Yet, lately, her own mind seems against her. She doesn't remember when it started, only that it came some time after she fully cemented her relationship with Brash, and some of the stories Jarlan told her of their past. A nagging, nasty part of her keeps poking and prodding at her old weaknesses, as though trying to pull them back from the depths she'd placed them into. And, now, worries of her... body not being what Brash wants or will always want has been burning in her mind. To make matters worse, Bright suspects that Brash has noticed something is wrong, but another part of her, a cowardly part, has stopped her from talking to him about it. That same cowardly part feeds her already twisting mind worry and fear of confronting her problems. A rumbling, gravelly voice pulls her back from her mind's own hell. 

 

“Are you staring at me to see if looks  _ can _ actually kill? Because, I have to tell you sweetheart, your eyes aren't doing the job too well.” Brash's voice is thick from sleep, almost raspy, but definitely giving his voice an even sexier tone. She blinks at his comment; she hadn't realized she'd been staring at him. Focusing her gaze, she sees him propped up on one of his elbows, his near-platinum blonde hair a mess from sleep and their... time together earlier. The bed's quilt has slid down his side, revealing most of his bare chest and upper torso, and the moon's light reveals the cords of muscles moving with his every breath. A lopsided grin is on his thin lips, and his eyes have a devilish glitter in them. “Now, your body on the other hand...” His eyes move from her face, downward to her body. Her breath hitches. She only has on his discarded shirt and underwear, leaving her shapely legs completely bare. Some of his older comments ring through her head, especially the ones that told her exactly what he wanted to do with those legs well before they ever started sleeping together. She swallows hard when his eyes rake their way back up to hers. “Mmm, your body might actually do it.” 

 

“Oh? And you're well-versed in death by body versus death by eyes?” She asks, feigning innocence. She raises a brow when his grin widens and gains a wolfish edge to it. 

 

“I guess you'll have to find out by coming over here, yeah?” He pulls the cover back, revealing more of his golden, scarred nakedness. With her heart beginning to pound in her ears and at the apex of her legs, she stands and walks back to the bed, nearly wobbling on her way. When her knee first hits the bed, Brash's arms shoot out and grapple her hips, then pull her on top of his chest. She lets out an undignified, loud snort from her crumpled position, before scrambling to where her knees are on either side of his chest and her bottom is set onto his stomach. She shifts her gaze to his face, his upper torso now propped up onto his pillows, and a 'I'm proud of myself' smirk curving his lips. His hands are still on her hips, gently rubbing the pocket of fat on her stomach with his thumbs. To be honest, it kind of tickled, and it took all her willpower to look at the  _ least _ a little pissed at him for dragging her across the bed. 

 

“And now do you know? I mean, it's not like I'm sitting on top of you or  _ anything _ .” He squeezes her hips gently at her words, his hands now beginning to roam her stomach and thighs. A small part of her tenses when he does, causing his hands to stop. A look of confusion comes to his face. Looking down, she carefully pulls herself off of his chest and instead sits next to his side, taking both of his hands in her own. She hears him say her name softly, an unsureness wavering his voice a bit. Pursing her lips, she speaks. “I... I need to talk to you about something, Brash. Something that's been... kind of eating at me.” Brash sits up fully, letting his long locks brush his upper back. His mismatched eyes are on her, worried and confused. She looks down to their hands, lightly squeezing his a bit. Then, she begins. “I... I don't know how to explain it best. Part of me... feels like I might end up not being what you want. And that scares me, so so much.” She bites her lower lip, anxiety beginning to claw at her stomach and chest. A few moments go by, painstakingly slow, letting her anxiety build-

 

Until Brash's warm, calloused hands pull away from hers and gently cup her face and tilt her head upward. She still doesn't look at him, for fear and shame are clawing at her just as much as her anxiety now. “Bright. Look at me.” His voice is low but firm, clearly giving a command but not harshly. Swallowing, she slowly raises her eyes to meet his. His gaze burns into her the moment their eyes lock. His thick, dark blonde brows are furrowed, except for the parts around his scar. His thin lips are nearly gone with how firm of a set he has them in, leaving them colorless. “Why the hell wouldn't you be  _ exactly _ what I want? You're absolutely perfect to me, kitten. I don't know what in the hell's happened to make you think otherwise, but you are  _ everything _ I want.” His voice is serious, with some emotion making it sound a little thick. A few seconds pass before he kisses her sweetly, the inner, softer pieces of him shining through. A single tear runs down her face as she knots one her hands into the back of his hair. His thumbs lightly run over her cheekbones, his rough skin pulling at hers as he kisses her again and again, always soft and sweet, his lips barely molding to hers before he pulls back, then goes in for another. Bright catches his lower lip in between her lips, suckling it enough to wring a groan from him. He finally deepens his kisses, exploring between her lips with his hot tongue, sending waves of heat down her spine and throughout most of her body, especially the ache beginning at her legs' apex. 

 

A small whimper escapes her when his hands leave her face, but it's quickly silenced as they instead begin roaming her body again. Her back, her knees, her stomach and hips, anywhere he can reach they run over, shooting electricity through her at each brush. Suddenly, she feels her shirt hemmed up to under her arms, and something tugging it up higher. She moves back from Brash's lips and holds her arms up, allowing him to pull her borrowed shirt over her head. He drops it over the bed side, then sits back on the heels of his feet. “Get on your side, facing the window.” His voice is nearly just a rumble, gruff and nearly growling. She takes a second to look down, and notice he's already hard and waiting. Biting her lip, an impish need to tease him takes over her, and instead of doing what he told her to, she scoots towards him on her knees. His burning gaze follows her, his green eye nearly black from his blown pupil; it's much like being watched by a wolf who's nearly at their breaking point. When she reaches him, she begins kissing his stomach with kisses so light they're like whispers against his skin. When she finally reaches his neck, he's growling so loudly that it vibrates through her chest. Her lips find the sensitive place at the hinge of his jaw and she begins to teasingly lick and nibble it as her hands wrap around his member. 

 

His growl turns feral and a few moments later Bright is on her side with Brash behind her, her back to his chest. One of his arms is snaked from under her side with its' hand wrapped around her left thigh, while the other holds her against him with its’ hand just under her breasts. His hot breath spills over her shoulder as he begins planting wet kisses over her shoulder and neck, his teeth lightly scraping the sensitive skin there. His hand on her chest moves up, gently cupping one of her breasts while the hand on her thigh moves slower, letting his callouses tease her nerves and soft skin. She squirms a bit, trying to reach between them to touch him, but he presses himself tightly to her with a grunt. His hand playing with her thighs moves further towards her sex, tangling in the crinkly curls it finds before laying flatly against her mound. He doesn't move his fingers to touch her, and after a few moments, she whines and begins to grind against him, needing something to help her find her release, much to his own amusement. His dark, rumbling chuckle vibrates through her chest, causing a hitch in her breath. 

 

It doesn't take long for Brash to finally touch her; the grinding of her hips against his hand also made her grind against his cock, which now was beginning to leak against her back. One of his long, thick fingers moves downward, gently entering her to gather some of her slick, drawing a gasping moan from her. “You're already so close and so ready for me, kitten.” He pulls his finger out, then traces it around her clit, barely brushing it in his circular path. Bright's inner walls move in time with his finger, squeezing and aching for something to release the knot in her stomach, for  _ him _ . Her mewls become so loud she bites into the pillow under her head, and one of her hands go down to wrap around the wrist to the hand between her legs. Brash chuckles again, his lips at her ear, and his voice a low, hoarse whisper in her ear. “Kitten, I don't know how you're gonna tell me what you want with your mouth so full of pillow.” He tuts, then pauses his hand. When she attempts to grind against it, the hand still playing with her nipples runs down and halts her hips' movements. 

 

“Brash, please, don't tease,” She whimpers, her body overly hot and aching but still needing more. She nearly stops breathing when his hot tongue swipes against her ear's shell, then fully stops when his teeth pull at its' upper curve.

 

“Mmm, you still haven't told me what it is you're wanting.” His voice is so low it's almost a growl now. His hand that had been teasing her nub only moments ago replaces the one holding her hips while the other moves, but before she can protest its' leaving it's behind her, tracing the outer edge of her entrance slowly. “What do you want, Bright?” 

 

“You know what I want,” She murmurs, nearly inaudible as her body tries to arch against him. 

 

“Oh, this?” One of his fingers enters her, drawing her wetness to outside of her as well, lubricating the small space as a second joins. Her right leg moves, resting it's foot on top of his hip as she tries to move with his fingers. A feral growl leaves him, his view of his hand fucking her no longer hindered. He keeps using his hand for a time, keeping her body wanting his but also letting her calm some; she can tell he wants this to last. When he thinks she's stretched enough, his hand leaves her again, then the sound of him rummaging around behind them and his cursing greets her ears. She hears a cap pop, a peculiar slippery noise, and then feels his lubricated hand come between them as it applies the lubrication to his member. His lower head teases her entrance a moment later. “You still didn't tell me what you want, though, kitty girl. A man needs to know.” His voice nearly purrs into her ear. 

 

“I want  _ you, _ you prick,” She huffs, earning a strangled laugh from him. Still, he doesn't enter her fully, just continues to tease. 

 

“But for what?” 

 

“I want  _ you _ to fuck  _ me _ .” Her voice carries her frustration.

 

“Why didn't you just say so?” He has the tone of a smug arse when he finally enters her, albeit slowly. While she wishes he'd hurry, she also knows his thickness can leave a burning sting if they go too fast. After a wait, and some shallow thrusts, he grabs her right thigh and moves her leg, to where her knee nearly touches her stomach, and his right foot plants itself against the bed as he begins to speed up. His hand holding her hips moves down, touching her sensitive nub again, sending more bursts of pleasure through her body as his thickness presses near her cervix. His grunts and groans nearly deafen her from their deep, booming pitch, while her mewls and whimpers nearly get drowned by him. They move together, frantically towards the end, with her finding her climax some time before him, with her helping him release faster by touching where he's most sensitive. They lay together afterwards, his shaft still inside of her, his hands gently roaming the soft skin and plushness of her torso. 

 

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep like that, him cradling her to his chest, his body curling over hers more in a protective stance. Her dreams are filled with his words, the warmth of his body next to hers, and the ideas of their future, if they can only make it to the point of  _ having _ a future. 


End file.
